


Over the Counter Drugs

by cosmicpeachcloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A little jealousy~, Based off Sungwoon's The Star photoshoot, Canon, Fluff, M/M, Smut, sweater paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: To say solo schedules weren’t fun would be a lie. Was it strange to not have his members with him? Absolutely. It was even stranger to know there was no one to go home to anymore.Sungwoon wasn’t too alone, however. There was one take home gift he brought with him post Wanna One.





	Over the Counter Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> Ongwoon sucks >:( nah jk lmfao  
> Every time I post something about Nielwoon we get Hwangcloud or Ongwoon. I get it. Nielwoon is dead /sigh/  
> Anyway, please enjoy this short fic inspired by Sungwoon sitting on the counter in his The Star photoshoot.
> 
> Dedicated to Lucy ♡ Thank you for letting me write your idea and I hope you like it :)

To say solo schedules weren’t fun would be a lie. Was it strange to not have his members with him? Absolutely. It was even stranger to know there was no one to go home to anymore. It hurt- _a lot_ \- but Sungwoon wasn’t one to drown himself in his feelings. There was a new era of his life waiting for him and he was going to jump straight into it with a welcoming smile.

 

Sungwoon wasn’t too alone, however. There was one take home gift he brought with him post Wanna One.

 

“Why don’t you answer your phone? You think you’re some high profile celebrity now because you have solo activities?”

 

Sungwoon grinned as he leaned against the door and watched his boyfriend waddle inside his apartment with bags of takeout. Dressed in a fitted tracksuit and baseball cap, Daniel looked as handsome as ever.

 

“You don’t have to call to say you’re on your way. I already know you are.” Sungwoon told him as his face was squished between Daniel’s large hands and his face peppered with kisses.

 

Daniel pulled away and pouted his lips dejectedly. His thumbs rubbed at the faint blush the makeup artist had dusted on Sungwoon’s cheeks. “But what if I just want to hear your voice?”

 

Heartwarming. Daniel was completely and utterly heartwarming. All 180 centimeters of the younger man spread endearment throughout Sungwoon’s older yet smaller body.

 

“Okay. You win.” Sungwoon surrendered because sometimes he just didn’t have the will to deny Daniel and his charm.

 

Daniel placed the two bags of takeout onto the kitchen counter and Sungwoon’s attention fell on the younger’s muscular legs that seemed to go on and on in his track pants.

 

“You’re just a pair of legs.” He told Daniel in an offhanded compliment as he pushed the younger out of the way and into the stool next to him.

 

Daniel kicked his legs out and caressed Sungwoon’s calf. “Nice legs, right?”

 

“Only the best.” Sungwoon grinned.

 

As he opened containers and grabbed for napkins, Sungwoon felt Daniel’s lingering stare and casually glanced at him with a slight raise of his eyebrows.

 

“You’re in the outfit from the magazine shoot.” Daniel noted. He fingered Sungwoon’s striped velvet cardigan.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t have time to change.”

 

“This concept really suits you.” Daniel’s bunny teeth popped out in full adoration. “The selfie you sent me only does you half justice.”

 

Sungwoon brushed a meek hand along the backside of his head. “It doesn’t make me look like a kid?” Some of the clothes had been oversized and although Sungwoon was the type to like baggier clothing he wasn’t sure if the cute fuzzy cardigan helped build a manly image for himself.

 

“You always look like a kid to me.” Daniel said as his bubbly smile emerged. “Small and cute.”

 

Sungwoon breathed out a smile and accepted Daniel’s compliment. They sat in comfortable silence while Sungwoon finished dumping their food onto real plates so they could pretend to have a proper meal together. Daniel played around on his phone in the meantime, liking a few photos on Instagram and cooing at his daily cat videos before locking his phone. Reaching out gently, he maneuvered Sungwoon into his arms and inhaled his cologne, planting a kiss to the elder’s neck that made the latter tilt his head to the side. Gaining access to more skin, Daniel pressed more kisses to the side of Sungwoon’s neck moving south to his collarbones. At the same time, his right hand slid down Sungwoon’s torso to rub at his inner thigh.

 

“You’re so cute, hyung.” Daniel whispered, nipping at Sungwoon’s earlobe.

 

Sungwoon reached back to caress Daniel’s head as Daniel’s hand moved to massage the junction between Sungwoon’s thigh and crotch.

 

“Let’s eat.” Sungwoon said, shaking a whiny Daniel off before they lost control. He gathered a few utensils and handed a pair to Daniel. The muted look in Daniel’s eyes as they held a long bout of eye contact gave Sungwoon goosebumps. 

 

“Eat.” Sungwoon averted his gaze, ignoring the tiny devilish glint in Daniel’s eye. He shook his head because Daniel was transparent and Sungwoon knew exactly what he wanted. Ignoring Daniel’s tempestuous ways, Sungwoon drove the conversation back to his photoshoot which he realized Daniel had a lot to complain about.  

 

“Lots of baggy clothes, mismatched socks, knit sweaters.” Sungwoon responded, dogging down his jajangmyeon. The younger wanted to know what else Sungwoon had been styled in.

 

“Oh great.” Daniel smacked his thigh tiredly and pointed his chopsticks. “Finally they put you in adorable clothing but I’m nowhere near to see it. It’s not fair.”

 

Sungwoon puckered his lips and slurped up the dark noodles. “What’s not fair?”

 

“That I can’t see you dressed like that anymore.”

 

“I send you selfies.”

 

Daniel rolled his eyes. “That you post on Instagram ten minutes later! Do you know how many fangirls have you saved as their wallpaper? As your boyfriend, I should have special privileges. Which by the way, I don’t appreciate you flaunting your friendship with Seongwoo hyung all over your Instagram.”

 

Sungwoon chuckled and basked in Daniel’s jealousy. “Are you saying you don’t get special privileges?”

 

“No,” Daniel replied sternly. “But I want more.”

 

“I didn’t know you would be this bothered.”

 

“Of course I would! How can I not when you’re the cutest man in the world?” Daniel said in exasperation.

 

Sungwoon snorted and felt his ears go red. “Stop saying things like that.” He shoveled more food in his mouth and dropped another piece of pork cutlet onto Daniel’s plate which the latter chewed on noisily.

 

“It’s true, hyung!”

 

Daniel inhaled his food like a starving child as he recounted his events in the practice room of his company while Sungwoon listened intently, savoring the taste of the fattening food he hadn’t had in a while. Quickly clearing his plate, Daniel began to tidy the counter of garbage, wiping it down with napkins and setting the leftovers aside. Sungwoon stood up to reach for his soda bottle and Daniel swiped the stool from beneath him too, leaving the shorter to hop onto the counter while he finished his pork fried rice.

 

Sungwoon sat cross-legged, silently spooning mouthfuls of rice as he watched Daniel flit around his kitchen. He took the last bite, just barely tucking his napkin into the carry out container when Daniel plucked it from his grasp.

 

“What’s the rush?” Sungwoon laughed.

 

Daniel came back over, uncrossed Sungwoon’s legs and pulled him closer.

 

“I want to spend time with you.” He said settling his hands on Sungwoon’s sweater clad waist.

 

Sungwoon rested his arms over Daniel’s shoulders and brushed down his sideburns. “Isn’t that what we’re doing now?” He smiled.

 

Merely drinking in the sight of one another after being separated for days at a time, Sungwoon felt at peace. He removed Daniel’s baseball cap and ran his hand through the younger’s thick scalp. Daniel closed his eyes and relished in the feeling. Sungwoon brought his hands to cup Daniel’s face and finally leaned in.

 

It was first an “I love you” kiss, sweet and soft and then when Sungwoon wrapped his arms around Daniel’s head and kissed him further it became an eager “I missed you” kiss. Daniel ran his hands along Sungwoon’s thighs, stroking them and subtly pushing them apart. His fingertips brushed against the button and zipper of Sungwoon’s pants and Sungwoon grinned into Daniel’s lips. Complying with the request, Sungwoon undid his pants and zipper.

 

“Let’s go to your room.” Daniel whispered huskily but Sungwoon circled his shoulders again and rubbed their noses together as he shook his head no. “No?

 

“Right here…”

 

Daniel’s head jerked back. “Right here?! On your kitchen counter?!”

 

Sungwoon’s cheekbones rose up in a pretty, unabashed smile and he nodded.

 

“Fame has changed you, hyung. I like it.”

 

Without holding back this time, Daniel kissed Sungwoon ardently, wasting no time with tenderness. Eventually Sungwoon scooted backwards on the counter making room for Daniel to push him onto his back and climb on top of him. It was such a rare place for them to be getting busy so of course Daniel had to make a joke about it.

 

“Nice view from up here.” He said peering into the living room making Sungwoon laugh.

 

Sungwoon lowered Daniel’s face back down and took the opportunity to slide his hands inside Daniel’s shirt to feel up his broad, muscular back. He hummed against the younger’s lips, greatly approving of its sturdiness.

 

“How do you want to do this?” Daniel asked, breaking away to let Sungwoon choose because he was a gentleman.

 

Without hesitation, Sungwoon sat up taking Daniel with him and crawled right into his lap with his legs circling Daniel’s waist, making sure his butt sat right on Daniel’s bulge.

 

“Ah,” Daniel exhaled sensitively. A reaction that sat well with Sungwoon. “Good choice.”

 

Sungwoon’s lips attached themselves to Daniel’s neck, hands rubbing the younger’s defined chest and abdomen. He pulled up his shirt to suck on his smooth skin and let his tongue graze Daniel’s nipple a few times. The feeling had Daniel hastily reaching to remove his pants, encouraging the man in his lap to do the same. Sungwoon was seconds from throwing his cardigan off but Daniel caught his wrist.

 

“Keep it on. You look… so cute and… I-” Daniel was at a loss for words but Sungwoon finished his thought for him.

 

“You want to fuck me with my sweater on?”

 

A lopsided smirk appeared on Daniel’s face. “Absolutely.”

 

Sungwoon threw his head back in laughter and pinched Daniel’s cheeks with his sweater paws. Daniel grabbed his wrists and stared at his hands.

 

“Sweater paws? You’re killing me.”

 

Daniel’s favorite laugh escaped Sungwoon’s lips. The flirty but cute _hehehe_ and Sungwoon began to pull down the zipper of Daniel’s tracksuit jacket.

 

“You have to take this off, though.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because as handsome as you look with it on...” Sungwoon dragged his lips against Daniel’s cheek until he reached his ear. “You look much sexier with everything off.”

 

Daniel covered his mouth with his hand in unadulterated elation. Bold Sungwoon was out to play and Daniel was going to give him everything he wanted. He wasn’t sure when the roles had reversed and Sungwoon became the one in charge but to hell with it.

 

Sungwoon removed Daniel’s hand with a satisfactory smirk and bit the younger’s lip, using this distraction as his chance to remove the jacket for him and pull his shirt over his head. Caught up in the moment, Daniel was about to lay Sungwoon on his back when Sungwoon reminded him.

 

“Uh uh. You’re my special seat tonight, remember?” Sungwoon whispered seductively and wiggled his ass on Daniel’s groin.

 

Soon their underwear was tossed to the ground and Daniel hissed at the frigidness on his bare bottom. Sungwoon laughed and reached behind the younger to warm him up as they kissed languidly and let themselves freely grind against each other. Once Sungwoon felt they were completely hard he took both of their lengths in his hand and began to stroke them together. Daniel’s breath stuttered at the raw friction.

 

After a mad dash to his room for the lube, and some generous prepping, Sungwoon was left a bit sweaty and a lot needy. His dress shirt was open down to the third button revealing a smattering of love bites across his chest and collarbones that Daniel had left in his wake.  

 

Sungwoon fanned his face and watched Daniel spread lube on himself. He gripped Daniel’s shoulder and licked his lips in lusty anticipation which turned Daniel’s gaze darker. When Daniel was ready, Sungwoon switched to his knees to better support himself and took hold of Daniel’s erection. As Daniel spread him open, Sungwoon looked behind to watch himself sink down on Daniel’s engorged length.

 

Daniel released a drawn out moan at the warmth around him and stroked Sungwoon’s sides beneath his sweater. It felt more than amazing to be so close and connected to Sungwoon in a way that other people weren’t. He had this beautiful man literally on his lap and he would kiss the ground out of happiness if he weren’t busy kissing the man himself.

 

Their moans were muffled as they fervently licked into each other’s mouths and Sungwoon ground his ass further onto Daniel’s dick. Needing more power, Daniel lied down on the counter, keeping his arms around Sungwoon, and propped his knees up. Sungwoon arched his back as a sensation ripped through him and his hands crawled up Daniel’s spectacular torso, clawing at his chiseled abs.

 

Daniel watched Sungwoon as sweat drops ran down his chest and pleasured pants tumbled from his beautiful thick lips as he started to lift his hips up and down while leveraging himself by pressing his sweater paws into Daniel’s abdomen. Daniel met him halfway with his own timed thrusts, pushing Sungwoon’s hips down as his own hips went up; Daniel’s balls smacking against Sungwoon’s ass greedily.

 

Sungwoon’s name along with a few curse words and pet names escaped in the form of moans every time a wash of pleasure overcame Daniel’s lower region. Getting closer to his release, Sungwoon chanted Daniel’s name over and over again as his prostate was stimulated and he was pushed over the edge with a few tugs of Daniel’s hand on his leaking cock. Daniel focused on the tightening around his dick and the lusty whines leaving Sungwoon’s mouth as he came on Daniel’s stomach to help him finish. He eagerly thrusted a few more times and then guttural groans filled the room as waves of pleasure engulfed him as he filled Sungwoon. They rode out their highs with their groins lazily meshing together until they slowly came to a sensitive stop.

 

Panting on top of the younger, Sungwoon blissfully smiled. He leaned down and left a trail of kisses up the center of Daniel’s chest until he reached his mouth to deliver a wet kiss that almost got Daniel started again. Daniel placed one very warm hand on Sungwoon’s bare hip and Sungwoon took it as a warning and detached himself. With one hand on Daniel’s lower abs, careful not to smear any more cum on his cardigan, Sungwoon lifted himself from Daniel’s quickly deflating erection feeling the slickness escape from inside him.

 

Catching their breaths and grasping at their sanity again, Sungwoon lied down on the counter using Daniel’s arm to pillow his head. Daniel looked like he could fall asleep at any moment. Sungwoon turned his head to him.

 

“Are you staying with me tonight?” He asked quietly.

 

Daniel slowly opened his eyes and met Sungwoon’s gaze with a reluctant shake of his head. “I can’t.”

 

Sungwoon’s involuntary cute frown made Daniel groan. “Don’t make that face. It makes it so much harder to leave you.” He dragged a heavy hand down his face as Sungwoon gave him a small smile.

 

They lived separate lives now. Different schedules that didn’t always sync up. Phone calls and text messages that went unanswered for hours.

 

Sungwoon touched a forming bruise that his lips left behind just above Daniel’s collarbone. Daniel moved onto his side cradling Sungwoon’s head and wrapping his other arm around Sungwoon’s lower back as they curled up together on the cold counter. Daniel dropped tender kisses to Sungwoon’s forehead and nose and lovingly kissed his lips. Without saying anything there were tiny little hearts floating around in their vision as they gazed at each other on that hard counter they just soiled with their love.

 

Together or apart, they would always make time for each other and there would always be time for each other.

 

After cleaning themselves up and getting dressed (Sungwoon just slid on his boxer briefs), they made their way to the entrance where Daniel gave Sungwoon little reminders to take care of himself and eat and sleep. Sungwoon promised he was not overworking himself like he had in Wanna One so there was nothing to worry about. He also requested that Daniel update his social media more often because the fans worried a lot about him and needed their daily dose of Daniel to survive the harsh winter.

 

Daniel eyed Sungwoon in his big sweater that partially covered his pale thighs and adjusted the cap on his head. “Only if you send me more cute selfies of you in cute clothes.” He negotiated. “Because I need my daily dose of Sungwoon to survive the harsh winter too.”

 

Sungwoon laughed and took Daniel’s hand. “I promise you.”

 

To say solo schedules weren’t fun would be a lie. With solo schedules came solo time and with solo time came love in the form of Sungwoon and Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me plug my social media AU in here in case you guys didn't know. It's a work in progress just like all my other crap stories lol  
> It's called Campfire and its on twitter bye
> 
> Also I can't believe it's already been a month since I went to Therefore... one month without them... ㅠㅠ bye again
> 
> One more thing! Idk how I feel about the use of the word drugs in the title but I couldn't name it over the counter dick so BYE FOR REAL


End file.
